callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowtorch
, Japan |date=May 14, 1945 |console = oki2 |multiplayer=Cliffside |enemies = Imperial Japanese Army}} "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" is the twelfth campaign mission in Call of Duty: World at War. Characters *Miller (playable) *Roebuck *Polonsky *Gordon Plot This is the first of two missions to take place on Okinawa, meaning the squad is not on Peleliu anymore. The player will start off with the Browning M1919 out, but take the flamethrower out, as it will be needed shortly. After advancing a bit, some Japanese soldiers will pop out of some pits and Roebuck will order Miller to burn the grass. It is recommended that the player throw a smoke grenade on the trail on the right of the first hill. It is also advised that before encountering the first bunker, throw a smoke grenade or two, then hide in the smoke and use the flamethrower to destroy anyone around. After clearing it out, advance to an area where there is a small bunker that is one of the three that must be destroyed and throw a Satchel charge and detonate it. Save the last smoke grenade for the last bunker with the two MG's. There should be a nearby sack to replenish the satchel supply for the next few bunkers. After some more firefights the second bunker will be reached, follow the same process as before. The third bunker is nearby and is at the top of a steep hill and is destroyed in the same way. Finally, the large, final bunker is reached and the squad will need to fight through a series of narrow Japanese caves before eventually clearing the bunker itself and climbing above it to victory. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty World at War - Campaign - Blowtorch and Corkscrew Weapon Loadout Gallery Blowtorch & Corkscrew CoDWaW1.jpg|Using the M2 Flamethrower. Blowtorch & Corkscrew CoDWaW2.jpg|Walking in a bunker. Blowtorch & Corkscrew CoDWaW3.jpg|Going towards a bunker. Blowtorch & Corkscrew CoDWaW4.jpg|Using the M2 Flamethrower. Blowtorch & Corkscrew CoDWaW5.jpg|Walking in a bunker. Trivia *The guns that are supposed to be destroyed with Satchel charges fire on their own, without enemy soldiers using them. *All weapons found in the level are custom skinned to be wet and muddy. *In this mission, the player wears a watch; the watch says that it is 6:30. *The Achievement 'Blowtorch and Corkscrew' and the level's name is most likely based off the WWII tactic of the same name, where a flamethrower-wielding soldier (the blowtorch) was covered by three support gunners with BARs (the corkscrew). *The M2 Flamethrower is actually not coated in rust, rather the paint is just chipping off. *At the top of the final bunker, there's a mortar that is glowing yellow, like the satchel. *The opening cutscene of this level seems to be mixed up. When Roebuck is talking, there seems to be a different voice talking. If the subtitles are on, it will say Roebuck every time a voice responds to Roebuck talking. *After "cremating" the body of a Marine, his clothes are untouched, whilst the hands and head are burnt. *It is impossible to obtain the Arisaka with Scope on the Wii version of the game. *During the Japanese ambush at the beginning, if the player looks to the left, they can see a few Marine squads running through a gap between two bushes one squad at a time. *Before the first bunker, one can encounter a Japanese soldier who, after he is killed, is revealed to have a Scoped Arisaka; he is found near a tree. Achievements/Trophies Blowtorch & Corkscrew (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating the mission "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels